Hiroshima
by Pianodream
Summary: I once wondered how would the USA VS Japan battle be depicted in Hetalia. This is the result of my thoughts.  Warning: Snapped!Japan & America, Blood, Gory ONESHOT


Hiroshima

Warning: blood, some gory, Snapped!Japan & Snapped!America

Japan drew his sword out of its sheath and slowly raised it, sparkles of hatred flickering in his dark eyes. America kneeled a bit, getting ready to grab the gun at his belt at any second.

Hatred. A deep, sharp and painful hatred flowing through their veins and eating their reason. They were not friends anymore, yet they couldn't even recall who had started first. Then it was the war. A bloody, awful, raging war between the two of them.  
>They were no more the kind Alfred F. Jones or the friendly Honda Kiku. Now they would be fighting only as the almighty United States of America and the powerful Empire of Japan.<p>

Japan moved so quickly that America almost didn't see him coming. The katana's blade swished through the air and ripped the jacket's left arm. Pulling his gun out, America jumped back and fired. But the japanese man swinged his sword and the bullet was cut in two parts. Alfred dived to avoid the next swing and fired again, aiming for the legs. But the bullet pierced the floating kimono, without hitting anything. America swore. The black clothing was hiding the legs's position from him, preventing him to hit them. Rolling on his side to avoid the blade once again, the American threw his foot in the shorter man's knee and Japan lost his balance for a second. But as he was falling, his body suddenly turned towards America and he hit again. The blonde screamed as the blade slashed his clothing open and left a huge bloody cut on his chest. Rolling backwards on the tatami floor, Japan rised on his feet again and smirked.

_"Is that it? Could it be that the almighty USA are not even able to give me a scratch? How pathetic."

_"You can still surrender, and I won't have to force you down." the blonde replied.

Japan burst laughing. A laugh so frightening that America felt a chill running down his spine. He covered his eyes with his hand, his laugh echoing through his house.

_"I've been on this earth for about a 1000 years more than you, and YOU would force ME down? AHWAHAAHAHAHAHA! Americans are such fools!"

America grinned. He was about to dash directly at Japan to punch him when something restrained him. The atmosphere was suddenly as cold as a russian winter. Something about Kiku had just changed. It was deep, and... it was terrifying. The Japanese man was shivering, uttering some psychotic giggles through the fingers and hair covering his face, the katana trembling in his hand.

_"For the past thousand years I've been waiting for this day... This day where I would obtain the power... The power to rule over my world at last... Hehehee... Eheheheeee... Guess what, America-kun? I finally have that power... Eheheee... I finally managed to have that stupid Korean bastard bow down before me, along with that Taiwanese bitch... EHeeee..."

His shoulders were shaking. But it was not from fear. America felt his hair standing out itself on his head as Japan's smile went wider.

_"I won't let you steal my new glorious time. I shall teach you to respect me... No... I shall teach you to FEAR me."

It was only a quick shiver, but when Japan finally removed his hand from his face, America freezed.

His whole face had turned into a horrific mask of psychopathy, a huge mad grin floating on his face. Japan's face was almost looking like one of the oni masks he used to wear for traditional theatre. Except that that mask was not a fake.  
>And those dark eyes of his had turned into a crimson red for real.<p>

_"Say... wanna play with me?" his twisted voice whispered.

America was hardly standing on his feet, blood dripping from his many wounds. That demonic Japan was actually incredibly strong, and despite the wounds that were now covering his body, he was standing vivid and strong, dreadful and incredibly terrifying. He spilled and raised his blade.

_"So, is that all you can do? How disappointing, America-kun... I was expecting you to entertain me a bit more."

America frowned. He still had IT... Hidden in his back, he still had THAT weapon...

_("No... I don't want to use it, even against Japan.") he thought, before replying. "If you don't surrender now, even if I fall to you, the allied nations shall back me up and tear your empire to pieces. You are surrounded by the allies, you can not win, Japan."

The shorter man burst out laughing again, a wild mad laugh echoing through the house. It seemed he had completely lost his reason.

_"The allied nations? Your backup? Oh, please... Without you to bring them up together, they will eat each other to the bones, and I won't even have anything to do but to take them all...'

Plic. A blood drop fell from the katana's blade and hit the floor.

_"One..."

Plic. Another drop.

_"By..."

Plic.

_"One..."

America didn't see him coming. Before the fourth drop hit the floor, Japan dashed towards him and his sword pierced through the taller man's shoulder, throwing him to the ground. The blonde let out a loud scream of pain as the metal weapon almost cut his left arm and shoulder off his body. He tried to move away, but Japan had just literally nailed him to the ground, pushing the sword through the wound, sitting on the taller man's hips and thighs, his eyes closed and enjoying the scream of pain ringing in the room. He bowed, almost lying down on America's chest, and licked the flowing blood with a grin.

_"Mmm. This blood of yours tastes so great. I can't wait to taste your friends'... I'll start with that Chinese whore..."

He licked America's chest wound again, ripping the shirt open.

_"Then I'll take your Canadian bro. I wonder if he will taste like you... No, he probably won't. His blood will surely be a sweet, fresh brown-red liquor like the maple syrup he likes so much..."

Another lick, on the blonde's neck. America narrowed his eyes and passed his right valid arm behind his back. He had no more choices left. He had to use IT.  
>Japan, or at least the THING in Japan's kimono suddenly grabbed the blonde man's neck and looked at him straight in the eyes. Whoever it was, his smile had grown so wide and mad that it looked almost as it was eating his face, and he squeezed the soft skin, uttering a psychotic giggle.<p>

_"It's my first time... taking down a Caucasian. Don't you worry, I'm gonna enjoy myself, of course..."

America reached it. Behind his back, at his belt, his secret and last help was hidden. Japan leand towards him, whispering in his ear.

_"I'll kill you very... very... veeeery slowly... And then I'll eat you to the bones and savour the taste of your blood... with great... great pleasure..."

He squeezed the neck and his now crimson red eyes opened wide. America strechted his arm out and narrowed his eyebrows. Right now.

_"Sayonara." the dark-haired man uttered.

BANG!

The echo of the firing rang through the room for seconds. Japan jolted so violently that he almost fell, his nails clawing America's chest, and a huge amount of blood flew from his mouth. He somehow managed to rise up, his two hands pressed against his chest.

_"What! It can't be!"

And on the short man's lower part of the thorso, there was a huge, round, deep wound, with almost black blood flowing from it and dripping on the dark kimono. Japan's eyes opened wider and he uttered, spilling blood.

_"No... But... HOW?"

America removed the katana with a whimper of pain and stood up on his feet. Then, he rised his right hand and showed something. It was a small weapon. It was his secret. Japan's eyes almost jumped out of his head when America spoke.

_"Atomic bomb. I wish I wouldn't have used it. But somehow...


End file.
